1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of preservation and more particularly to the protection and preservation of the joints of wood or metal, or combinations thereof.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,267 discloses a wrap designed for the delivery of wood preservative for use around wood poles, posts, and the like. The wrap uses pads which contain the wood preservative for the ground-line treatment of the articles that the device is wrapped around. This delivery system works well for preventing deterioration in wood at ground-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,735 discloses a package that is used for the delivery of wood preservative using a flexible sheet with a perforated sheet which the preservative can flow through. The package is attached around poles for preserving the wood around the ground-line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,263 discloses a package that is used for the delivery of wood preservative using a matrix that contains solid tablets of wood preservative chemical. The package is attached around poles for preserving the wood around the ground-line and can be cut into the proper size because of the S solid tablets that are contained in the matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,971 discloses a package that is used for the delivery of wood preservative using a matrix that contains liquid wood preservative chemical. The package is attached around poles for preserving the wood around the ground-line and can be cut into the proper size because of the pockets contained in the matrix.
The disclosed structures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,267, 4,779,735, 5,591,263, and 5,997,971 were suited for use around the ground-line to prevent the deterioration of poles and such. This invention is used to stop the deterioration of the wood within joints of wood and/or metal members whereas wraps are only used for the treatment of a pole at ground level. The current invention is more flexible in its use and application because it can be fitted between the joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,711 discloses a preservative-bearing pad for use between the adzed surface of a wooden railroad cross-tie and the tie plate. The pad contains a water-soluble fungicide that is leached at a controlled rate as water contacts it. The pad is designed to be biodegradable and replaced during regular maintenance intervals.
Other References
Forsyth, et al., (1993) “Performance of Groundline Bandage Remedial Treatments in Western U.S. Species Transmission Poles,” The International Research Group on Wood Preservation Document No. IRG/WP 93-30019.
McCarthy, et al., (1993) “Evaluation of a Solid Remedial Wood Preservation Containing Boron and Fluorine,” International Research Group on Wood Preservation Document No. IRG/WP 93-30022.
Sonti, et al., (1983) “Study on the Treatment of Construction Timbers by Diffusion Methods,” International Research Group on Wood Preservation Document No. IRG/WP/3252.
Graham, R. D., (1973) “Preventing and Stopping Internal Decay of Douglas Fir Poles,” Holzforschung 27(5): 168–173.
Orsler, et al., (1993) “The Rate of Redistribution and Loss of Leachable Preservations Under Service Conditions,” International Research Group on Wood Preservation Document No. IRG93-30026.
Hegarty, et al., (1988) “The Influence of Timber Species and Preservative Treatment on Spore Germination of Some Wood-Destroying Basidiomycetes” International Research Group on Wood Preservation Document No. IRG/WP/2300.
All documents cited herein are incorporated by reference for all purposes.